


Daddy's girl

by LimitlessLily



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Peeping, sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitlessLily/pseuds/LimitlessLily
Summary: I always loved my daddy. He is the most perfect man I know. And he is my man.





	1. Chapter 1

I always loved my daddy. He is the most perfect man I know. And he is my man. 

I know little girls shoulfnt feel like this when they look at their daddy's. They shouldn't long for him in the night and feel hot when he tucks me in or hugs me close. But I do. I love my daddy. 

As I walked home alone from the bus stop I wondered if daddy would let me sit in his lap while he watched TV. It was my favorite spot cause there was always so much warmth coming off of his legs. I walked inside but he wasn't in the living room. I heard strange noises coming my daddy and mommy's room. I went to see if daddy needed help.

As I walked down the hall I realized mommy was making noises too. The door my open slightly so I peeked my face in to see what was going on. I saw mommy pinned on her back with daddy on top of her. He looked like he was doing a weird dance moving his hips back and forth. Then I noticed a thing between his legs that was going inside of mommy. I was memorized by it. It was huge. It made my whole body hot and made between my legs all tingly. 

I must of made a noise cause mommy looked over and saw me. "Oh god! Sweetie! Don't look at mommy and daddy. We are just......" before she could finish the sentence I ran to my room and closed the door.

I pulled the stash of daddy's clothes I had out from under my bed and found his underwear. They smelled so strongly of him. I loved his scent. It made me feel close to him. 

Knock knock. I shoved the clothes back under just as the door opened. It was him in just his underwear. "Hey princess, I wanted to talk to you about what you just saw. You see when two people love each other very much they make love, and that's what mommy and I were doing." 

"Does it hurt? Mommy was making a lot of noises"  
"No sweet. Mommy was making those noises cause it felt so good."  
"But you were putting something in her. That thing between you legs." I said pointing at the spot.  
"Umm wellike that's how you make love. Umm let's see how can I put this. A man puts his love stick in a women's love hole and that's feels good and is making love. Do you understand kiddo? Daddy wasn't hurting mommy."

"I understand. Are you going to do that with me?"  
"WHAT? NO!"  
"But you said people do it when they love each other. Don't you love me daddy? "  
"Oh sweetie. I meant adult people. Parents and kids don't so that together."  
"Oh. Okay daddy."  
"I'm going to watch TV, why don't you join me?"

I followed him out to the living room. I wanted him. I will have him......


	2. Go mommy

As I sat on his lap I kept thinking about that thing between daddy's legs, his love stick. I felt wet in my panties and asked daddy to let me down so I could pee. 

I went to the bathroom and found sticky stuff in my panties. It made me thing to what daddy said girls had. A love hole. Did I have a love hole? I reached in between my legs to the spot that always tingled when daddy was around and I jumped as I found the hole. It was so sensitive. I slowly found the spot again. It felt so good. I moaned slightly as I rubbed my love hole.

I rubbed more and thr tingling increased. I decided to try to stick my finger in the hole. As I slowly pressed my index finger into the hole i let out a long moan. It was the best feeling. 

Knock knock. "Princess? Are you okay in there?" It was mommy. 

"I'm fine" "okay. Well I'm running to the store to get a few things for dinner. Daddy is here with you but he fell asleep in front of the Tv again. I should be back in 30 minutes." 

I heard the front door close and with that daddy and I were alone. I pulled up my panties and left the bathroom to go to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is enjoyed and if you do like it let me know and I will continue

I quietly walked out to the living room and mommy was right daddy had fallen asleep in front of the TV. Lucky for me he was still only in his underwear. 

I walked up in front of his and carefully pulled down the front on his underwear trying not to wake him. I pulled out his love stick 

I looked smaller now than it was earlier. And there were two wrinkly sacks under his stick. As I pulled it out daddy smell got stronger and I realized it was coming from his love stick. I leaned closer and it smelled wonderful. I started to move his love stick around in my little hands and then it started to get bigger. I couldn't believe it. His love stick was growing. It was almost as wide as my wrist when it stopped growing. 

I wonder is the sacks grow too. I started to massage them. They felt funny squishy. As I moved them in my hands daddy started to moan in his sleep. 

"Babe let me sleep. We can finish having sex after the kiddo is in bed for the night." 

Sex? What's that I wondered. But if he and mommy were going to play more tonight I wanted to see it. 

I carefully pulled his underwear back over the sacks and his love stick. And went back to the bathroom to put my fingers back in my love hole.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours after dinner daddy was putting me to bed for the night. He kisses the top of my head and says good night. As he leaves my room I smile thinking of the night ahead. 

I wait a few minutes after he closes my door and listen for the TV in the living room to start. He and mommy always watch TV before they go to bed. I take some of my animals from the closest to make a pile me shaped on the bed and put my blanket over it . 

I sneak across the hall the mommy and daddy's room. I go into the closet and hide in mommy's pile of shoes. I pull an old coat over me to help keep me hidden. And now I wait. 

......

I didn't have to wait too long. Mommy and daddy come into their room and I stay quiet hoping they don't know im there. 

Daddy puts his arms around mommy.   
"Come here you sexy thing"  
"Babe, wait. Do you think she is asleep?"   
"of course. You know she always goes out like a light."

They start kissing but it's a longer kiss than i normally see them do. Daddy then grabs mommy's butt.

"Mmmmm. I love that big round ass."  
"You are so naughty. You know you're the reason she caught us today."  
"What can I say i cant keep my hands off you." 

Mommy then pulls down daddy's pants and his love stick is pointing straight out. Mmm I wish I was close enough to smell it again. Daddy moves to sit on the bed. Mommy kneals in front of him and then licks his love stick! I coolant believe it. She licks it a couple of times and daddy keeps moaning as she does. 

"Quick teasing me. Suck it."

Then mommy put the whole thing in her mouth. She moved her head up and down sliding on daddy's live stick. I was amazed that it was fitting in her mouth. 

"Oh ya babe. That's amazing. Get those pants off and get on the bed."

Mommy then takes off all her clothes and daddy takes off his shirt. Mommy is laying back on the bed with her legs spread. Daddy then moves in between her legs kinda like I saw this afternoon but he is father away from her. Then he leans down and puts his head between her legs. And mommy starts moaning like crazy. 

" OH GOD. THATS IT! RIGHT THERE! OH EAT ME YOU NAUGHTY BOY!"

Eat her? What was he doing in there. Watching all of this I'd gotten so hot I'd lost all my clothes at some point and I felt my legs getting damp and tingly. I carefully moved my hand down to my love hole and started to rub. It felt even better than earlier. I continued to rub and watch . 

"Stop, I need the clock inside me"

What's a cock? Daddy moved so his love stick was closer to mommy and then moved his hips forward and put his stick in her. It went all the way into her. She let out a moan mixed with a scream. I then put my own fingers in my love hole. It felt so good. 

Daddy then started pumping his hips back and forth never taking his stick out all the way but always going all the way in. And I did the same with my fingers trying to Match daddy's speed. 

" I wanna ride that cock."

Daddy move to were mommy had been and she got up. Daddys live stick was pointed straight into the air. Mommy then moves so she to squading over his love stick and then lowers herself on it. I can see her hole slowly taking in his love stick and make is disappear. 

Mommy then starts bouncing on his love stick. They are both moaning and I am still using my fingers to match their speed. But I can feel something building down there. It's getting more tingly and I feel like I need to pee but I dont wanylt to stop. It feel so good. 

Mommy then starts moving faster and faster. Daddy grabs her hips and is helping her go faster. Oh God the feeling is still growing. 

"Babr I'm gonna cum. Where do you want it? Can I come inside?"  
"No. We cant have another kid. Pull out."  
"Then get off now!"

Mommy gets off of daddy and then his love stick starts spraying white goo. He is rubbing his hand up and down his stick and more goo is coming out. I keep rubbing and then it hits me. This amazing feeling washes over my body. I cover my mouth with my other hand to keep from being heard. My had is all wet and sticky now and there is a little puddle on one of mommy's shoes but I dont care. That was amazing. 

"Im going to take a shower. Do you want a towel to clean up your jizz?"

"Why dont you lick it off"  
"You know that's not happening. I'll get you a towel."

Mommy through a towel on the bed but daddy didn't grab it. I heard the water start and I knew mommy would be in there a bit. I waited for daddy to fall asleep so I could sneak back to my room. 

I heard daddy start to snore and I slowly moved from my hiding spot. As I stepped out of the closet I wondered what daddys goo tasted like. I crept toward him. He did try to get mommy to kick it up so I guess that means I can try it. 

I was just tall enough that I could reach the goo around his stick. I carefully leaned forward and licked. It was salty and sweet at the same time and it was the bestthing I'd ever tasted. I carefully licked up more. Then I noticed there was a little on the tip of his love stick. I licked it. Daddy then moan slightly. I licked it again remember how mommy did. And daddy moaned again. 

I wondered if I could fit his love stick in my mouth the way mommy did. I carefully continue to lick daddys love stick until it is all big again then I put the tip in my mouth. I slowly move down his love stick but I dont get very far before I feel it hit the back of my mouth. I keep sucking on the part that does fit. 

"Ohh babe you want a round two. You haven't wanted that in a long time." 

I freeze his eyes are still closed. He must think I'm mommy. I can still hear the shower and I wonder how much more time I have. 

I carefully climb onto the bed and carefully move so I'm standing over daddy I squat like I saw mommy do and start to rub the tip of daddys love stick on my love hole. It's even better than my fingers. I continue to rub against his stick. 

"Babe stop teasing me. Give my that tight pussy"

I feel all tingly again and I need something in my love hole. So i carefully line up my daddys stick with my hole and lower myself onto it. I can feel my hole stretching and I can feel his stick going deeper. I feel his stick pushing against something in my hole and it hurts.

"Come on babe I want it all"

As he says it he shoots his hips up and send his stick deep into my hole pushing past the point that hurt and i cant help it but i let out a scream. 

Daddys eye shoot open. 

"Ellie what are you doing" 

Then he realizes where his love stick is. And then she mommy standing in the doorway with just a towel wrapped around her. 

"Did you just take our daughter virginity?"


End file.
